helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shiro Maria
|birthplace = Fukuoka, Japan |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 167 cm |genres = J-pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2010-Present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2010-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2010-2020) |label = Up-Front Works hachama }}Shiro Maria (史郎マリア) was born October 18, 1999. Shiro was a former member of Juice=Juice, and a member of Hello!Pro Kenshuusei. Shiro was introduced as a Hello!Pro Kenshuusei member at the 2010 Hello! Pro Egg Norimen Live 2gatsu, alongside Kobayashi Erika. She graduated from Juice=Juice and Hello! Project on May 31, 2020. History 2009-2010 Shiro participated in the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei 2009 auditions. February 2010, It was revealed that Shiro and Kobayashi Erika were the only two girls who won and that they would make their official debut as eggs in May 2010. 2011 Shiro participated in Morning Musume's 9th generation auditions, but was not accepted into Morning Musume due to her young age. 2012 Shiro participated as a back dancer for the Happy Jikan Concert Tour Spring 2012 ~Sakura Kuni~ alongside Zoeng Biyu & Mogi Minami. 2013 On February 3, during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka, it was announced that Shiro will debut in a new unit, Juice=Juice, alongside Miyamoto Karin, Takagi Sayuki, Kanazawa Tomoko, Miyazaki Yuka, Otsuka Aina and Uemura Akari. They will start off as an indies group and begin activities soon. On June 13, Juice=Juice's major debut was announced, with their major debut single being Romance no Tochuu. In november, Shiro, alongside the rest of Juice=Juice's, page on the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei website were removed. 2020 On February 10, Maria had announced that she would be Mimi in the musical RENT and Eponine in Les Miserables for the 2021 japanese tour and she also announced her graduation from Juice=Juice and Hello! Project and will graduate with Miyamoto Karin at the end of Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2020 Haru in order to begin activities as a musical actress. Shiro graduated from Juice=Juice and Hello! Project on May 31 in the Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2020 Haru FINAL Miyamoto Karin & Shiro Maria Sotsugyou Special at Nippon Budokan. Bio Stats= *'Name: '''Shiro Maria (史郎マリア) *'Nicknames: Maria (マリア) *'Birthday: ' *'Birthplace: '''Fukuoka, Japan *'Zodiac: 'Libra *'Hello!Project Status **2010.02.19 Hello! Pro Egg **2013.10.11 Juice=Juice Member *'Juice=Juice Color:' *'Hello! Project Groups' **'Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2010-2013) **Juice=Juice (2013-2020) |-|Q & A= *'Looks Up To: '''Ogawa Makoto, Natsuyaki Miyabi Singles Participated in Juice=Juice #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne #Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru #Ten Made Nobore! (Hello!Pro Kenshuusei ft. '''Juice=Juice) #Romance no Tochuu #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo/Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / Are Kore Shitai! #Black Butterfly / Kaze ni Fukarete #Senobi / Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa #Wonderful World / Ça va ? Ça va ? #Next is you! / Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai #Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ / KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! / Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou #Jidanda Dance / Feel! Kanjiru yo #Fiesta! Fiesta! #SEXY SEXY / Naite Ii yo / Vivid Midnight #Bitansan / Potsuri to / Good bye & Good luck! #"Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? / 25sai Eien Setsu #Pop Music / Suki tte Itte yo (Last) Works Theater *2011 Shoujo Heart *2012 Utsu•Kushii *2013 Shoujo Heart 2 Trivia *Calls herself "Shima from Oka!" (Shiro Maria from Fukuoka!) *Shiro is close friends with Kobayashi Erika, Kudo Haruka & Takagi Sayuki. *Shiro's favorite idol groups are: Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, Red Velvet, AKB48. Shiro is also a fan of the group Perfume. *All of her family members call her "Roria". *Shares the same first name with fellow Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member, Makino Maria, Heartsx2 member Yoshida Maria and North Star member Maria. *When asked what group she'd like to debut into, she answered Morning Musume or Berryz Koubou. *Tsunku's comment about Shiro: **''"Shiro's voice quality as an idol makes her unique. Her dancing skills are sharp and she looks her best all the time! There is a bright future for her."'' *Shiro said her source of energy is writing is listening to early Hello!Project songs. *Shiro's audition song for both the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei auditions and Morning Musume 9th generation auditions were "Gachinko de Ikou!" (Buono!). *She knows how to make Blueberry juice,and the other Juice=Juice members often complain that it is too sour. *When she is older, Shiro said that she would like to travel to Brazil. Category:Births in 1999 Category:Juice=Juice Members Category:2010 Debuts Category:Juice=Juice Category:Sugoi! Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume Audition Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei Category:Sugoi! Member Category:October Births Category:Youngest Member Category:Members from Fukuoka Category:Yellow Member Color Category:2020 Departures